


[盾铁]《算账》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 盾铁。2200Fo贺文。是@清潞微澜的点梗💜现实中见不到，在虚拟现实中也得把账算了。虚拟现实Zootopia设定来源于一篇口条。在虚拟现实Zootopia中Steve是狮子兽人，Tony是老虎兽人。





	[盾铁]《算账》

他的操作系统被入侵，下线的命令被驳回，刺眼的红色感叹号悬挂在视野正中央。他咽了口唾液不自觉的往后退了半步，接着又是几步直到后腰硌到了会议桌。  
在场景数据化接着凝实成会议室的第一刻，他就意识到了不对劲。一抬头就看到面色不善使得气氛极为不妙的Steve。他下意识就想跑，这时才发现有人黑进了他的系统。  
他没法下线，这里也没处可跑。Steve静默无声的站在门口，目光紧紧锁死在他身上，虽是无形却胜过有形，施加的压力令人头皮发麻。  
他在外面避开所有信号的搜索已经三天了，与外界联络的途径只保留了Zootopia。他打算一直躲着Steve，直到他必须妥协只能同意他的计划。  
情况紧急极为特殊，他们能把握的可能只有这一次机会，没有成功可能就再也没有弥补修正结果的机会。他们列出了所有的作战方式，经过所有途径分析计算后给出的成功率最高都不过是10%，而由他涉险的作战方式正是那10%。  
Steve坚决反对，他要求使用成功率稍低一点的他与Tony一起涉险的作战计划。“风险不能让你一个人承担，这不安全。”他沉着脸色双手按在会议桌上，语气不容置疑。  
“在基础成功率低到这个地步的情况下，哪怕再微小的概率我们也该抓住。顾全大局Cap，我...”Steve没让他继续说下去。  
Steve很少会吻的这么粗暴，松开时Tony大口呼吸着空气嘴唇已经红肿。“我有私心，Tony。”他按着Tony的肩膀眸色深沉，在众人面前永远代表着正面向上力量的人吐露着自己的真实想法：“我不愿你以身试险。”  
面对这样的Steve，Tony没法坚决的敲定作战计划，他只能躲起来避免与Steve交流。而现在Steve就站在他面前，他们已经五天没有见面。  
Steve没有说话，他沉默着走到Tony面前，双手按在他身侧的桌子上。  
“好了你别这样看着我。”Tony率先败下阵来。他别过头去不看Steve，心脏怦怦快速跳着，尾巴不自觉的敲打着会议桌。  
“多久？”Steve压下来咬了咬他的嘴唇，一个问句被压缩成两个字，但Tony懂得他的意思。  
“...五天。”Tony咽了口唾液，被Steve捏着下巴只能转过头去与他对视。他带来极强的压迫感，Tony只感觉自己喘不过气，压不住的心虚占据了理智的大部分。  
Steve的手从上衣探进去，按在腰侧拇指缓缓摩挲他的腰身。他还穿着战斗制服，那是上一次登录Zootopia时的数据留存，如果没有人告诉他他不可能知道Tony这段时间与外界联络的途径是这个虚拟现实。  
Tony只穿着衬衫和短裤，宽松休闲与Steve的制服形成强烈对比。他一瞬间觉得这可真像某个情趣Play的场景，尤其是在周遭环境是会议室的情况下。  
“...你平静一下。”Tony压抑着险些溢出的喘息，他握着Steve的手腕：“我们先...”  
“如果不是看到了Clint的设备我根本不知道你在这里。”Steve打断他的话：“我甚至根本见不到你。”  
“缓兵之计不是办法，Tony。”他的尾巴卷起Tony的，眼神中的侵略性在攻击Tony的防线。

前戏被拖延的极为漫长，Tony的衣服落在会议桌上和地上，就连眼镜也被摘下来放在一边。润滑液、体液、唾液，Tony下身湿的一塌糊涂，身上的痕迹青一道紫一道，吻痕齿痕指印交错斑驳。Steve从来没有这么粗暴的对待他过，哪怕是之前他勾的Steve失控也没有到这样的程度。  
Zootopia中神经灵敏程度在接近完全贴合的99.9%，但在这里身体受到的一切都不会传递到现实中。  
他的确有错，但这是他不能妥协的问题，就算Steve再怎么说他也不会退让半步。软下声音来的求饶与接近讨好般的安抚只是针对这五天的躲避，Steve对此清楚的很。  
他将Tony压在桌子上，握着他的腰性器顶在穴口一下子完全送进去，撞的Tony哼了一声，抖着身子趴在会议桌上。他能感受到它的材质与复联的会议桌相近，侧头就能看到墙上悬挂着的物品，他一个恍惚以为自己是在现实中。  
Steve没有留情，一进来就展示了超级战士超于常人的腰力，撞到Tony止不住的前倾，性器也随着身体的晃动一跳一跳的滴着水。  
一直沉默的Steve在此刻话反倒多了起来，他一边顶撞着Tony一边诱导，俯身压在Tony耳边吹拂着呼吸。“你来这套也没用、啊！”Tony艰难的压着自己的呻吟，尾巴不受控制的甩动着，直到触及Steve才仿佛有了自我意识似的缠了上去。  
Steve的尾巴缠在了Tony性器上，尾巴尖的深棕色鬃毛擦过性器顶端，Tony的体液将它沾的湿漉漉的。Steve动的太快撞的太用力，将Tony操射后也没有丝毫停顿，在不应期时袭来的快感是最致命的。Tony压着哭腔控制不住的随着他撞击的节奏一下下喘息着，体液滴在地上聚起一小滩水。  
他被Steve翻过来接着再次撞进去，Steve咬着他的乳头将它咬的红肿。Tony嗓子哑了哭腔压制不住，被撞的太狠甚至会丢脸的发出几声啜泣。  
他猜想Steve是不是看到了什么东西，类似于“在对方被操的受不了时与其谈公事，可以引导强迫对方同意自己的观点。”被操的难受还要应付他的问话，他烦躁的拉着Steve的领子将他拉下来与他接吻，将他接下来的话堵住。  
快感超出需求，就变质成了鞭挞。啜泣转变成了呜咽，眼泪淌出眼眶顺着面颊滑下。Tony光着身子被制服平整几乎没有褶皱只拉开了拉链的Steve压在会议桌上操干，一切终于结束时Tony已经累的晕了过去。  
他醒来时发现Steve躺在自己身边，男人翻身给了他一个温柔的吻。“我不反对你去，但我也不同意。”Steve低着眼睛看他，“你的计划一旦开始就不能再转变成其它计划，我不能去帮你，你必须答应我一旦情况危险你必须马上终止行动返回。”  
“你永远都是我的私心，Tony。”他吻了吻他的眼睛。  
Captain America永远公平正直，永远顾全大局，随时能够为人民奉献自身生命，就像七十年前他驾驶飞机带着导弹坠入冰湖，他没有犹豫。但对于Tony他永远不想他以身试险，即便每一次他都能从死亡边缘打个擦边球返回人间，但他不想体会那份绝望。他只怕万一。  
Tony·Stark有一颗温暖的心，他准备好了牺牲自己。在这类事情上他知道自己无法说服他，气自己不够强大后只能向他要求一个保证。  
“Hey hey，你该相信我，我不会有事的。”Tony叹了口气，捧着他的头在他嘴唇上亲了一下。  
Steve没有说话。那双蔚蓝色的眼睛平静的看着他，掩着所有担心紧张慌乱，藏好了所有暗流汹涌，只显着无边爱意。  
“我向你保证。”

  
[END/TBC]

警告!!接下来的内容请谨慎观看!!反转刀警告!!

  
钟摆摇动的声响在空旷的房间里回荡着，纯白、苍白、病态的白，让人心生惶恐，不适的想要逃离。  
Steve低着头陷入了又一次的沉默。医生已经猜到了结局，这样的死寂她不愿打破但必须要打破，她的开口近乎是残忍的。  
“那后来呢？”她盯着Steve，眼神里的伤感与同情被镜片过滤成了冷色，感情被尽数留在其上。  
“...他食言了。”

[END]


End file.
